particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lords of Power
The Lords of Power (LoP) is a political party of the Republic of Dranland. Created in the year 2303 after the previously mysterious fraternal organization known as the Order of Power bought out the Free Thought Party for an undisclosed sum of money. Party Leaders *1. Zeus (2303-2309) *2. Hera (2309-2325) *3. Aphrodite (2325-2329) *4. Athena (2329-Present) Party Election History *April 2303: 30 Seats (default from purchase of FTP) *October 2304: 46 Seats (+ for the Party) *October 2308: 51 Seats (+ for the Party) *October 2312: 39 Seats (- for the Party) *October 2316: 47 Seats (+ for the Party) *October 2320: 123 Seats (+ for the Party) *October 2324: 77 Seats (- for the Party) *October 2328: 57 Seats (- for the Party) *October 2332: 80 Seats (+ for the Party) *October 2336: 89 Seats (+ for the Party) *October 2340: 116 Seats (+ for the Party) Head of State October 2340: HoS was won by "Athena" Party History (General) Origins The Lords of Power (LoP) was created on April 21, 2303 after the fraternal Order of Power (a secret society with hidden membership) bought out the Free Thought Party for an undisclosed sum of money (and making it's leader the third richest man in Dranland). In keeping with the traditions of the Fraternal Order, the first announced shadow cabinet of the LoP consisted of men and women wearing masks and using voice synthesizers to hide their identities. They also adopted the names of gods worshiped at the dawn of civilization in Dranland. Due to the nature of the creation of the party the LoP had representation in the Legislature in a mere few days and managed to secure two positions in the National Cabinet soon afterward. Despite attempts by enemies of the party to attack the tradition of hidden identities and masks the party remained steadfast to tradition and even managed to gain seats in the National Legislature during the emergency elections of October 2304. 2304-2309 During a cabinet shuffle, the Lords of Power lost their two cabinet seats and saw a series of bill rollouts launched by the party fail without any support in the National Assembly. The party fell into the background of Dranland Politics as the other parties were embroiled in endless controversy. However the party launched a bill rollout on April 2307 that transformed the parties main policies into Monarchist ones. Small gains were made during the 2308 elections, but nonetheless, the party managed to join a collation cabinet with several parties which used to be the enemies of the LP. In the year 2309 it was announced that "Zeus" had retired from the party leadership and was quickly replaced with "Hera" who promised to continue to promote the vision of the LoP. After the PGC walked out of the legislature and disbanded, the Welsh-Dranians lost their mouth piece in the National Assembly and the financial support system created by the PGC for their people fell apart. This of course lead to several nasty race riots which resulted in Welsh Beggars attacking Dranians for money and other forms of crime. While the LoP was initially was sympathetic to the plight of the Welsh-Dranians, even voting against a genocide bill proposed by New Theta, all sympathy fell apart after a small group of Welsh attacked and killed a public senior member of the Lodge of the Fraternal Order of Power. The LoP then proposed and passed a bill which stripped the Welsh-Dranians of their citizenship in Dranland and ordered their total removal from Dranland in three days or else face execution. When Welsh in large numbers ignored this new law, the Capitalist Zealotry League (CZL) led the creation of Operation Ethnic Cleanse, which was the total destruction of Mynydd Mawr, and the mass execution of all Welsh-Dranian residents for their failure to comply to Dranian Law. 2312-2320 The election of 2312 led to a major rollback for the LoP as the party was reduced to a mere 39 representatives in the National Assembly and once again failed to win the HoS. This is suspected to do more with the issue of the LoP support for a Monarchy in Dranland than any issues tied with the Welsh-Dranians since New Theta saw major growth in the last election and did more to kill the Welsh than the LoP ever did. The Lords of Power were at the forefront of creating an unofficial holiday to commemorate the start of Operation Ethnic Cleanse. March 2, the day when the Operation started, was declared "National Purity Day" and the first celebration in Dranland saw over a million people in attendance. The holiday was such a success that "Hera" proposed in the National Assembly that Purity Day become an official National Holiday and a day off for everyone in Dranland. The measure however failed as the Liberal Alliance managed to form a total monopoly on power in Dranland which was not broken despite the best efforts of the LoP and the non-liberal parties until the elections of 2320, in which the newly created seats in the National Assembly were filled and the Lords of Power attained their first majority (but did not win the HoS elections). "Hera" then announced a major sweeping reform of Dranland top to bottom. 2321-2324 Alas, the Liberal Alliance managed to block most of the reform projects, and attempts to form cabinets with the other parties fell to pieces. Rumors of internal problems between the CZL and the main leadership of the Fraternal Order of Power (which also heads the LoP) began to swirl around the political circles just in time for the elections of Oct. 2324. The elections of that year resulted in the loss of the majority in the National Assembly and was also the time in which "Hera" announced her retirement from the leadership of the LoP and the Fraternal Order of Power after a 16-year reign. "Aphrodite" was then chosen to replace her as the leader of the party and as the HoS candidate in Dranland. 2325-2328 Despite the loses in the 2324 Elections the LoP managed to make big gains in power by gaining three cabinet seats in the National Cabinet due to the resurrection of the Right Wing in Dranland. The LoP led the charge in creating "Project Vaporization", a top secret project which was designed to deal with the "Welsh Question". While it has been called a "genocide project" by the International Community, Project Vaporization has been a stellar success in ensuring the removal of the Welsh from Dranland once and for all. The LoP was also the leading force in launching a major revision of the national military of Dranland which placed the nation in a much better place in dealing with any invasions from Gishoto or Deltaria. But towards the time of the elections of 2328, the CZL created several "poison pill" bills which the LoP was forced to abstain from voting on, and accusations of "inattention" in the National Assembly lead to the party losing more seats in this election cycle. 2329-2332 The start of the year 2329 was a rocky one for the LoP when a crazed ex-scientologist assassinated several top leaders within the party including "Aphrodite" which forced the party to proclaim "Athena" as the leader of the party in order to deal with the crisis. Soon after the Liberal Parties of Dranland formed a new National Cabinet, thus costing the LoP it's Cabinet Seats. The next years saw the rebirth of the CZL as an increasingly Neo-Conservative party and leaving the LoP as the lone voice of Free Market economics in Dranland. Despite this several minor proposals by the LoP managed to pass in the National Assembly but major reforms of the Education, Economy, and Criminal Justice System were rejected. The elections of 2332 saw some growth for the party due to the downfall of the New Theta/CZL Alliance and the public's disgust with the corruption and sex scandals that rocked all of the parties except for the LoP due to it's new leadership. 2333-2336 The start of the year 2333 saw the continuation of Athena's "Quiet Growth Policy" in which the LoP promoted the "Dranian Projects" bills and would fight the Socialist trends of the Liberal Parties and would stay out of the growing violence between the CZL and New Theta. This policy was to be maintained until the next election cycle and then it would be placed upon review. The election of 2336 saw a small amount of growth for the LoP and making it the Third largest party in the National Assembly. 2337-2340 The start of the year 2337 marked the continuation of the Dranian Projects and Reforms, of which only a few were passed into law. However this era of Dranian politics saw the creative collapse of the other parties with the exceptions of the LoP and the CZL. Thus it became noted that the LoP (officially a "Monarchist" Party) was becoming a force for Democracy in place of the rise of the Neo-Fascists of the CZL. The next few years after this became a cycle of the LoP managing to block the CZL from creating a facsist state in Dranland and in turn the CZL managed to keep the LoP from making any major reforms to the Dranian state. This balance continued until the elections of October 2340, in which the LoP became the majority party of the National Assembly and "Athena" was elected President of Dranland. As part of the celebration of this victory the party prepared several new bills to reform the nation along the lines of the party. Category:Political parties in Dankuk